cyrusmilitaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Structures
The Commonwealth can create new bases by setting down prefabricated structures and using them to expand their control of the region. Most of these are used for quarters and storage areas, as well as supply and repair bays for vehicles. All buildings used for command and quartering (barracks and command posts) have airlocks so as to pump in the specialized atmosphere the Cyrans need. Command Post: with this communications hub, the Cyran commander can relay orders to his men as well as contact other command posts and High Command when needed. It also has several computers to help with strategising and keeping track of logistics. Barracks: used to house Legionnaires and pilots, barracks have bunks for an entire platoon in one single structure, as well as lockers for personal effects and equipment. Weapons are stashed on racks so that, in case of an attack, the infantry can simply grab their guns as they go, ready to fight in mere seconds. Repair Bay: vehicles require constant maintenance to work, and the repair bay is used for that. Fixing battlefield damage and resupplying fighting vehicles, the repair bay is necessary for any armored unit. The repair bay is seperate from the motor pool in the fact that it does not store vehicles. ' ' Reactor: though each prefab building has a small power cell to keep them going after setting up, it is not enough to maintain operations. Thus, to satisfy the immense amount of power Commonwealth prefab bases require, a cold fusion reactor must be erected and connected to each structure to provide power. This structure has the advantage of no risk of meltdown, and in case of damage will not leak radiation or detonate spontaniously like other fission reactors. Airpad: made for helicopters, the airpad does for them what the repair bay does for tanks. It is constantly stocked with fuel and ammunition so that when a helicopter lands it can be almost instantly serviced and take off once more. If a helicopter is more heavily damaged than what the airpad can provide, it is quickly pulled over to the hangers that are erected nearby and given more 'intimate' repairs. ' ' Supply Depot: every base requires supplies to come through, and these are normally stored in the supply depot before being dispatched to the armories or service bays where they're needed. The supply depot is a large warehouse that can hold tons of ordnance. Because of all these volatile munitions being held here, the walls are double reinforced, and the only entrance is always under guard. ' ' Bunker: the standard fixed position of Commonwealth defense, these bunkers shield the Legionnaires inside from enemy fire, returning the tirade with their own weapons. Mostly, the soldiers inside have heavy weapons like machine guns and rocket launchers, but some bases just post soldiers inside with their regular weapons. A rain of grenades from the vision slits is a common way for soldiers to defend the structure at extremely close range.